Confusion and Kissing
by Halunygin
Summary: Remus sees Sirius kissing James. Obviously, this upsets him. Wolfstar, I can't summarize well, just read it!


**Another Sirius/Remus fic based off a phrase. It has some humor, and the kissing between James and Sirius may not make sense, but I tried. I love reviews! And I know the title sucks!**

**"He/She turned around only to see him/her kissing (insert best friend here)."**

* * *

Remus Lupin was walking down the corridor with fellow fifth year Gryffindor prefect, Lily Evans. They were on their way to their Common Room, coming back from their weekly patrol, and usually they had long conversations together to pass the time, but at the moment, there was a stony silence.

"Remus!" she wailed. "Stop ignoring me!"

Remus sighed.

"Will you stop saying that silly thing about me?" he questioned. Lily nodded in defeat. Remus grinned in satisfaction. Not a minute later-

"But you are so totally in love with him!"

Remus groaned. Lily had been pestering him for nearly ten minutes about how he was in love with Sirius. He vehemently denied it the whole time, but Lily was relentless.

"Remus, it's better that you admit it to yourself now, rather than later."

"I already admitted it to myself," he muttered, not intending for the redhead to hear. She grinned triumphantly.

"Then why can't you tell him? He won't hate you for it. He cares about you."

Remus blushed at being overheard.

"Lily, he's straight and the rejection would hurt too much."

Lily put an arm around him.

"If he hurts you, I'll kick his ass, I promise."

Remus laughed, and the pair stopped outside Gryffindor Tower.

"Smoldering Phoenix."

The Common Room was empty, save for two. The two boys were James Potter and Sirius Black, Remus's dorm mates and best friends. They were in a deep discussion, and Lily gestured for Remus to follow her. They crouched behind the sofa nearest to the dark haired teens.

"Sirius, do I have to do this? I'm highly uncomfortable," James said.

"Yes, you owe me Potter, now be a good test subject."

Remus raised an eyebrow in confusion at Lily, who's expression clearly stated, well, they're _your_ friends. The room was then filled with an odd smacking sound. Remus turned around only to see Sirius kissing James. Lily turned around as well and gasped, and Remus let out a choking sound, alerting the boys to their presence. James and Sirius jumped as if they'd been burned. Remus could feel the tears threatening to fall.

"Lily, Remus, we can explain," James began. Remus rushed upstairs to their dorm. Sirius punched James in the shoulder.

"You said no one was here!" James rubbed his shoulder, and wiped his mouth in disgust.

"I didn't hear them come in, did you?"

He turned to Lily.

"Don't you worry, Evans, I'm still your man."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"How is seeing you kiss Black supposed to entice me?"

Sirius laughed, and his eyes drifted to the stairs.

"Why did Remus run away? Oh my god, he's homophobic! He'll never talk to me again, the plan is ruined!"

Lily pinched him, shutting him up effectively.

"He saw you kissing another guy, Black! Why do you think he ran away?"

Sirius still had a puzzled look, and then his eyes widened, and he raced up the stairs. James laughed.

"It may not be safe for me to go up there for a few minutes. Mind keeping me company?"

Lily shrugged, and plopped next to him on the sofa.

Remus slammed the dormitory door shut, and collapsed onto his bed, tears streaming. He had always felt a bit of comfort in the fact that the reason Sirius wouldn't return his love was because he was straight, but now was faced with the reality that Sirius was not only into guys as well as girls, but preferred James over him. There was a loud knock.

"What?" He yelled, his voice muffled by his pillow. The door opened softly. Remus lifted his head to see a pink faced Sirius, who was panting, as if he had ran up the stairs.

"Remus, I need to tell you something!"

Remus sat up to glare at him.

"Because the display downstairs wasn't enough? Since when are you gay, for James at that? And him for you? What happened to his fascination with Lily?"

"James is straight," Sirius insisted.

"So why was he kissing you?" Remus asked, dumbfounded.

"He was helping me. I was planning on kissing this guy I've had my eye on for ages, to show him I really like him, you know I'm rubbish with words, but I've never kissed a guy before, and I was really nervous about it, and I made James help me, said he owed me for all the crap I've done for him concerning Evans."

Remus felt hope rise in him, but he pushed it down. Sirius couldn't possibly like him, Remus Lupin, bookish, gay, and a freaking werewolf.

"Oh. That's really brilliant, Pads. Is that what you needed to tell me?"

Sirius shook his head, and grabbed Remus's hand, pulling him to stand in front of him.

"The guy I was planning to kiss," he whispered, his face coming closer to Remus's.

"Y-yeah?" Remus squeaked, his face turning crimson at the proximity.

"Was you."

Sirius's hand was at Remus's back, and pushed him into Sirius's lips. Remus squeaked in surprise, and then melted into the kiss, putting his arms around Sirius's shoulders, while Sirius's arms moved to curl around Remus's waist. Sirius broke it first, panting and smiling at a befuddled Remus.

"Really? Me?" he sputtered. Sirius laughed, and brushed his cheek with his thumb.

"Yeah, really."

Remus's blush, which had gone down, fired back up at the intensity of Sirius's gaze. The pair took advantage of the empty dorm room, and Sirius was planting kisses on Remus's throat when a harsh rapping on the door made them jump.

"Is it safe to enter?"

"Come in, James."

The door opened to reveal Lily and James, the latter shielding his eyes with his palm. Sirius rolled his eyes, and Remus laughed.

"James, we're decent, I swear."

James removed the hand.

"Just a precaution, you never know with you."

Lily giggled, and smiled at the boys' hands, which were intertwined.

"So is it official?"

Remus, who literally couldn't stop grinning, nodded, leaning into Sirius's chest. James nodded in approval.

"Good to know kissing Sirius wasn't all for nothing."

They laughed again, and Remus wrinkled his nose.

"Ew, I kissed Sirius, and he kissed you. I need mouthwash."

He rushed to their bathroom, Sirius following, yelling, "Me too, I don't want mouth herpes!"

Lily laughed again, while James looked affronted.

"I do not have mouth herpes!"

Lily grinned widely, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Sure you don't, Potter."

"Evans!"


End file.
